Scumbag
by Sioned
Summary: It took one Black to explain the other and the other Black to explain the next. Everyone thought the Black's were inexplainable, but everyone wasn't a Black. Regulus!gen


Present for the ever adorable Emily (Skittlez of all things)

--

"Regulus Black?"

The quiet hopeful voice came from his left side and he stilled for a minute before keeping his eyes on the page. Better not let her think know he was interested.

Even if he was.

"What do you need?" He questioned smoothly, turning the page on his book. History essays were such a bore. But a Black had to keep his numbers in tip top shape.

"You're Sirius's brother right?"

Regulus couldn't quite keep the frown off his face. He skimmed a paragraph while deliberating his reply. Why girls went mad for his elder brother was beyond him. Why ANYONE went mad for that filthy little mudblood lover…

And now he sounded like Lucius.

Regulus sighed before snapping the book shut. He rose from his seat swiftly and heard the girl's anxious gasp.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend.."

The second son of the House of Black locked eyes with the poor fearful girl in the library. Pity. She wasn't pretty at all. Not even Sirius's type, all tiny and dark eyed. Sirius loved tall, daring women. Blondes, redheads, even brunettes. Daring being the key word.

This one looked like one harsh word would kill her.

"You didn't offend me." He stated softly. And it was true. She could offend Lucius or Bella with merely her presence but he would forever long for her company after a few words exchanged. How pathetic.

He pondered for a second and then decided he wanted to kill her.

"Sirius has a girlfriend." Regulus watched the hope dim in her eyes.

"Oh. I understand." She mumbled.

He laughed now because he didn't see any reason why he should not. "That's absurd. Why would anyone understand if someone doesn't like you?" Regulus chuckled and sank into his seat again watching her amusedly. She had turned quite pink.

Was she crying? He didn't know. Regulus tilted his head slightly to observe the other aisles. Narcissa was there, exchanging cold words with an idiot girl in Ravenclaw who had managed to slight her. Her hair was very very golden and he could barely manage to tear his eyes away.

(as usual)

Dark-eyes let out a sob.

"You shouldn't cry so." Regulus advised, still peering at Narcissa. "He's not really that wonderful. It may come as a shock, I know."

"S-sirius! Sirius is—" The girl started indignantly.

"A scumbag." Regulus finished now turning his attention on her completely. She looked unnerved. Perhaps because they looked alike? Or perhaps it was their differences that scared her.

"He's not going to marry her if that's any condolence." Regulus yawned and rested his chin on a hand staring at her again. "He'll never get married because he'll never fall in love. We're all merely stars in the planet that is Sirius Black."

_And that Lupin boy is the moon while Potter is the magician on the moon…_

"I'm so sorry." She repeated again, sobbing heavily and stumbling out of the area.

Narcissa wandered in, idly fingering a necklace. He had seen it on a Ravenclaw's neck before hadn't he? She looked beautiful as usual and he could only smile foolishly as she drifted next to him, shining like the moon.

"You spend a quarter of your life moping about Sirius." She stated icily and Regulus knew she had heard it all.

"And the other three quarters moping about you." He finished charmingly, getting up and offering her his seat. She smiled and was pleased because she was Narcissa and he could not explain her as well as she could explain him.

Regulus held her hand up as she sank into the seat he had offered, quite gracefully.

(she is meant for Lucius the way Sirius is meant for no-one)

"Do you need anything?"

"Not at the moment." Her lips curled into a chilling smirk. "Why don't you find me someone entertaining?"

He got up, bowed his head and went looking for Barty Crouch Jr.

_Although you're trying not to listen  
__Avert your eyes and staring at the ground  
__She makes a subtle proposition  
__I'm sorry love--  
__I'll have to turn you down_


End file.
